Cam Zagami
|birth_place = Alton Bay, New Hampshire |death_date = |death_place = |resides = |billed = |trainer = Brian Fury |debut = September 2012 |retired = }} Cam Zagami (January 30, 1994) is an American independent professional wrestler from Salem, New Hampshire. Zagami made his debut in 2012 and continues to shine in the New England area and beyond the east coast. He is best known for his time on season 1 of FOX Network's reality show, American Grit, starring John Cena. Early life Cam Zagami grew up in Salem, New Hampshire, attending Salem High School, where he was a varsity member of the amateur wrestling team. Professional wrestling career Cam Zagami began training at the New England Pro-Wrestling Academy (Formally the Chaotic Training Center and Killer Kowalski's) in February 2012 by Brian Fury and Warbeard Hanson. Zagami's persistence and commitment has contributed to his in-ring capabilities and willingness to improve. He has held the Chaotic Wrestling New England Championship, The Top Rope Promotions Tag Team Titles with Nick Steele, and the WXW-C4 tag team titles with most notable partner, 'All Good' Anthony Greene. Chaotic Wrestling (2012-Present) Zagami began as a member of C.R.A.P. (Chase's Protection and Reinforcement) alongside Pat Matthews as comical bodyguards for Chase Del Monte. Zagami's first match was with Matthews and Del Monte against the team of Biff Busick (more notably NXT's Oney Lorcan) and Alexxus. The trio would eventually disband when Del Monte lost a "loser leaves town match" against Busick at Cold Fury. Zagami was repackaged as Cameron McCloud, a weatherman apart of Chaotic Action News (C.A.N) alongside Del Monte (now Chester Furnacola) and Matthews (now Terry Thistle). The trio, a similar structure to C.R.A.P., would air "Breaking News" promos during shows. Although a brief run, Matthews and Zagami most notably wrestled Team Friendship, as well as Scott Reed and Brandon Locke. Zagami was then repackaged as a singles competitor, as Furnacola returned to being Chase Del Monte and Matthews was moved to commentary. Zagami would hold open challenges and cut a promo before each match. Zagami would usually win via hairspray to the eyes. On January 30, 2015, Zagami's 21st Birthday, he defeated Elia Markopolous for the New England championship. He would lose the belt to Sean Burke at Cold Fury later that year. After Cold Fury, Zagami teamed with partner/best friend 'All Good' Anthony Greene to form the Cam-An Connection, wrestling duos such as Brian Fury and Brian Milonas, Team Friendship, and the Logan Brothers. Zagami left Chaotic in late 2015 due to filming of American Grit. Zagami returned mid 2016 in a losing effort to the Chaotic Wrestling New England Champion, Brandon Locke. Zagami currently feuds with former partner Anthony Greene. Northeast Wrestling Zagami debuted for Northeast Wrestling in Early 2015 alongside partner Anthony Greene in a squash against Big Jym Anderson. Cam-An Connection would go on to compete for the Northeast Tag Team titles against Team Friendship, Bull Dredd and Ron Zombie, The Mill City Hooligans, and the Battle Brothers. Zagami would then leave due to filming of American Grit. Zagami would then turn on Anthony Greene, leading to a match where Anthony Greene would tap out to Zagami's STF submission, the C-A-M (carefully applied maneuver). Zagami currently teams occasionally with TNA Impact star Robbie E and ROH star Mandy Leon in NEW. Beyond Wrestling Zagami debuted in Beyond Wrestling in early 2015, teaming with Anthony Greene at a Dojo Wars against Shynron and Kitsune. Cam-An would go on to face Chris Dickinson and Pinkie Sanchez, Da Hoodz, the Influence, and the M1nute men at Dojo Wars. Cam-An Connection made their Fete Music Club debut alongside trainer Brian Fury, Brick Mastone and Flip Gordon in a 5 on 5 tag match against Da Hoodz, Ace Romero, Brandon X. Bell and Anthony Stone. Cam-An would go on to team with Flip Gordon, calling themselves Cam-An Flip, in a losing effort against Team Pazuzu. Zagami would compete in a fatal 4 way against partner Anthony Greene, Brick Mastone, and Christian Cassanova, where Crusade 4 Change interfered. Cam-An would then team again in a losing effort to Massage NV. WXW-C4 Zagami debuted for WXW-C4 against Afa Jr. in a losing effort in early 2015. Zagami would return to WXW-C4 with Donovan Dijak as his "beauty guard" or "Cam-panion", helping him defeat Lance Anoa'i and then losing against Stevie Shields later that night. Zagami, with Greene, would feud against the Samoan Dynasty, Afa Jr. and Lance Anoa'i. Cam-An would go on to win the tag team championships in a tag gauntlet. Feuding against South Philly's Finest, Cam-An lost their titles in early 2016 to SPF. In wrestling *'Finishers' *'Signature moves' *'Entrance Music' *'Nicknames' *'Managers and valets' *'Teams and stables' :*Cam-An Connection - (w/ Anthony Greene) :*Chaotic Action News - (w/ Cameron McCloud, Chester Furnacola and Terry Thistle) Championships and accomplishments *'CHIKARA' :*CHIKARA Young Lions Cup Championship (1 time) *'Chaotic Wrestling' :*CW New England Championship (1 time) :*CW Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'Northeast Wrestling' :*NEW Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'Top Rope Promotions' :*TRP Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'World Xtreme Wrestling' :*WXW Elite Tag Team Championship (1 time) External links * Profile * Profile Category:1994 births Category:2012 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:New Hampshire wrestlers Category:Former amateur wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Pro Wrestling Brilliant Allstar Matwork alumni Category:Synergy Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Northeast Wrestling alumni Category:Limitless Wrestling alumni